1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and in particular, to a foldable display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The standard display device includes a flat-panel display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and is often used in television sets, mobile phones or the like. Recently, a variety of other uses for display panels including a flexible substrate have been suggested.
The use of a flexible substrate makes it possible to realize an electronic product with a foldable display device. For example, a foldable display device may be used for mobile applications, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigation systems, ultra mobile PC (UMPC), electronic books, and electronic newspapers, as well as for a variety of large-screen applications, such as television sets and monitors.